The prior art includes an indoor machine known as a bicycle ergometer which essentially comprises a pedal drive mechanism mounted on an immobile stand. Such a machine, however, does not offer the chance to control or program one's exercises. However, this known machine hardly motivates one to exercise as it can never give the user a sensation of speed similar to that which he would experience when riding a bicycle on a road.